Pirates of the Caribean The Ranger
by Noir789
Summary: It was years ago when he was under the servitude of Barbosa the captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge, now he is a full fledged pirate seeking fame and fortune. That is until he met a man he thought long dead, after meeting his old friend he and his is pulled into chaos looking for a treasure that can set them up for the rest of their lives. But, what they find is not any treasure.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean

The Ranger

It's been fifteen years since the captain had named me captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge, to be honest; being a pirate wasn't what he expected at all. I thought it was all about action, adventure, and trill seeking. But no, being a pirate was no easy job. You had to keep the crew happy and you had to be careful of the British fleets that might attack you for having a black flag. The Frigate that Barbosa gave to me was also too slow and big, easy to sink. So I let her go, she sunk to bottom most reaches of the sea. I looked up at the sky to see the stars starting to shine as the sun began to set. It was beautiful, nothing could compare to it. It's only now that I realize this. Right before I die, the crew probably felt the same they were all looking up at the stars or at the beautiful sunset.

"Filthy pirates!" I was broken from my deep thoughts when a British soldier hit my square in the face with the butt of his rifle, pain traveled down my nose as it broken off to one side of my face, and I could feel the warm blood travel down my face. Anger seared through me as I yell straight up at the redcoat standing above me.

"Oi! Down to the depths of hell with you redcoats!" The redcoat replies by sending down another blow into by stomach and I double over. What's that thing made of?

"That's enough Major Williams." I look up to see a British commander glaring down at me. "After all we are here to negotiate, aren't we pirate?" Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Charles Vane, and my flagship, is the Ranger.

And I am, a THE Pirate of the Caribbean, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hell hath no Fury as a mans Scratched Ferrari.

"Got onboard their ship and tear it apart, those Spanish fucks scratched me ship!" A captain's ship is like a Ferrari to them, sure they take damage when they try to plunder other ships but if a man comes along and scratch it for no reason at all then the owners are going to raise the armies of hell to bring you down. I walked across the deck of the Ranger watching the crew tear apart the Spanish galleon with their swords. It was amusing to see the Spanish fighting for what fake lives they're living, all for a king. They were just stupid to understand. The quarter master: Samuel Turner yelled at me as the Spanish began to weigh anchor.

"Captain the Spanish are weighing! They will try to escape." Those mad bastards, they think they can just scuttle my ship and run? No I won't allow that. I jump from the Queen Anne's Revenge and onto the Spanish Brigantine I glared at the Spanish Captain and calmly walked towards them with the intent to brutally kill the man.

"You and you kill that pirate!" The Spanish officer pushed two Spanish soldiers towards and I drew my sword and thrust it into the closest man, I look to see the other soldier bring his sword up, I barely had enough time to pull my blade out and bring my sword to meet his. Sparks flew as the swords met in the air, I slide my sword down to the hilt and twist disarming him, I shove him to the side and make my way to the captain. "Please sir, I give, I give!" The Spanish fuck was a coward, who elected him as a captain?

"Give?" I smile as I began to toy with the trembling man, "Give me what?"

"What?"

"You said you want to give me something right? Well give it here!" I yell into his face as he literally pisses his trousers.

"I give! I give!" I smile as I bring my sword up in the air.

"Well give it to me man! Come on." I swing the sword down with all my might, but stopped just before his head to see the man faint. That's it, really? I sigh and turn to see the Spanish soldiers surrender.

"The ship is ours!" I yell to the crew and they give a great victory scream, today was a good day.

"Captain, they have lots of rum and sugar!" One of the crew members had gone into below deck and returned with the rum.

"Ah, I see, well let's have a victory toast then, Eh boys?" The crew cheered in response as they began to grab bottles of rum for the crates. My smile and joy fades when I hear a clucking sound from the Queen Anne's Revenge that's when irritation set in. "Goddamn it Victor, why is that chicken still alive?" The madman Victor Adams always took that stupid chicken everywhere he went, normally my crew would kill the chicken then eat it if Adams wasn't such a skilled fighter.

"We could use it for eggs."

"That thing doesn't even bother to lay any shite much less eggs!" We really need to get rid of that bird.

"Well, be glad that it doesn't shit on the deck we could still use it!" Mother of god, I'm tired of this.

"If you don't get that fucking bird off me ship then I'll shoot the damn thing myself!" I pull my pistol and point it straight at Adams. Adams wide eyed me and shielded the chicken from me.

"Don't, I love this chicken!" A madman to the end, fine I'm too tired for this anyway. I turn to look at the Spanish prisoners.

"Alright did anyone assist the Captain in firing on my ship?" The Spanish soldiers just looked at each other and responded in some gibberish language. I sigh and yell, "Does anyone speak English? English!" A young Spanish man spoke up.

"I do sir." I drag my feet across the deck and looked down at the young Spanish man and raked him with a sneer

"Why the fuck did you and your Shite crewmembers attack my ship?" The young man looked down at his shaking hands.

"The captain thought it was a British ship sir." What? British? I look up at the flag that we sailed. I grab the man and roughly lifted him up.

"Does that look like British colors to you? It's BLACK!" The young man just looked at me; I could smell the fear from him. "Is your captain color blind or something?" I yell even louder in his face.

"… well… he… he…" Oh for god's sake.

"Speak louder man!"

"Yes he's color blind sir, he's color blind!" Well fancy that, he is color blind, which just enraged me even more.

"Goddammit, who the hell elected him as a Captain?" I threw the young man down and faced my crew. "We take this ship back home mates, it could be of use to us!" I climb aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge and retire for the day in the cabin. Today was a long day, I groan as I stretch and collapse on my bed, I rake a hand though my greasy black dyed hair and turn over to grab the locket that hanged around my chest. Inside lies my mother and fathers picture the only thing I have left of them, I frown to see the picture slightly scratched across my father's neck, I tear began to slide from eye and down my cheek, dammit dad. Why?

"Cap'n, where should we set sail?" I rub my eyes and turn to look at Samuel, and thought for a moment.

"Nassau… set a course for Nassau." Samuel nods and leaves the cabin to myself. Alright Anne, bring us home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

"Cap'n, are you sure we should be here?" Samuel or Sam was pestering me since we made dock with Nassau. He's starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh calm down Sam, we haven't plundered any British prizes for a while we even paid off the Governors man." I made my way towards the tavern with five other crew members behind me. "Don't worry about a thing Sam, nothing is going to happen."

"Isn't that what you said when the Captain of the Spanish Guard tried to kill you?" Wait, what? I give Sam a confused look to notify him that I had no idea what he was talking about. "The guard who was about to marry that pretty girl, who happened to be the Governors daughter, you remember what you did right?" Oh yeah that party of marriage for the Governors daughter and the captain of the guard. One of my crewmembers gave me a curious look.

"What happened cap'n?" Before I could say anything Sam spoke first.

"He praticly molested the Governors daughter at her wedding," Sam raked a cold glare at me; "we were barely able to get out of there with our lives." Wait, that's not how I remembered it. I turn to confront Sam

"Who, who, who, that was not my fault she came onto me!" The crew only looked at me and waited. "Ok so maybe I was confused and… a little drunk." Sam scoffed.

"A 'little' drunk? You were falling about and singing to the cats and dogs about love and passion." Gah, I really wish I hadn't tried rum.

"That was years ago mate when we still severed Barbosa." That was true I was only seventeen when Barbosa bought me my first drink of rum at a prosperous Spanish City. That was when my hair was still blond.

"I still remember you toppling around and making up pickup lines for the women passing by man that was priceless!" Sam was laughing hard clutching his stomach. "Oh you were even jumping from ship to ship going on about the Mermaids from the Fountain of Youth, the guards tried to arrest you!"

"But what did Charles do the Governors daughter?" Good god please no.

"Ah yes about that, he…" No please lord no!

"You say anything I'll tie to the batting ram on our ship!" I threaten. Please man why me? Why is it always me?

"Charles Vane!" Oh thank god, oh wait don't thank god, see this guy only makes the problem worse.

"Calico Jack, what a surprise to see you here." Calico Jack: the most aggravating pirate on the West Indies, and one of my most trusted and respected friend.

"Charles, you're not that little boy I used to know mate, remember when we still served Blackbeard?" Jack motioned his arms around like a madman, he was wearing a yellow bandana with a matching top and white trousers.

"Aye, I remember when the old bastard, he tried to gain immortality with the fountain of youth." Along with Jack Sparrow and his quarter master Gibbs.

"AH yes, of course, weren't you the cabin boy, your hair was blond the last time we met." I ran my hand though my hair and began to wonder.

"Why are you so far up north man? You were left us in Kingston."

"Ah yes I'll tell you about that later. I bet you want a drink eh?" Jack walked up the steps and into the tavern, I look back to look at the sunset. I have a feeling, something will happen. I don't know what it is. I ignored my feeling and went into the tavern and sat down to order rum. It was a lifetime ago, when Barbosa gave me his ship, and here I am gaining fame and money, but feeling no wiser than I was the day I was elected Captain.

"I see you got yourself a fancy new brig eh?" Jack was looking out by the docks and noticed the Spanish Brig of War docked beside mine.

"Aye, that is the case, I suppose we could use it for something." The Queen Anne's Revenge is getting a little slow.

"Well if you don't need the frigate then you can just give it to me mate." I rake Calico with a glare, oh fuck no, the Revenge is mine. I'll be damned if a drunken bastard like Jack takes it from me.

"Hell no Calico, the Queen Anne's…" I stopped mid-sentence to focus on a women running down the street with redcoats running after her.

"Oooh what's this?" Jack jumped over the railing and peering down the street. Dammit Jack, he always gets himself involved with the guards.

"Sam, get back to the ship, we might want to leave quickly in case Calico does something stupid."

"Aye." Sam and the crew ran back to the docks getting ready to leave. Right now, I'm just hoping that Jack doesn't do something retarded. I ran after him down the street to see him standing with his sword out.

"Oi! Lobstercocks!" Dammit Jack, what the fuck are you doing?

"Jack stop!" It was already too late; he swung his sword into the air and brought it down onto a redcoats shoulder pushing him to his knees. Damn, so close. I take out my sword and ram it though a Redcoat.

"Come on you damn mad bastards, I'll take you all on!" I pull my sword out and block a redcoat's blade from slicing my head, bringing it down into his foot he dropped his sword and grabbed his leg, swinging my blade cutting his head off I see that Jack was handling himself quite well, which is a surprise because of house much rum the man drank.

"Oi, Charles!" Jack tossed a redcoats pistol to me and motioned to the captain that was running for the fort. I take aim and take a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A loud pop and an explosion came from the pistol and I nearly gagged when I tasted the gun powder in my mouth. I look past the smoke the see the captain's lifeless body fall to the ground. Damn what a night. I glare a Jack

"You shouldn't have done that mate!" The man was insane; he would bring the entire royal navy on us to have some action.

"Just saving the local inhabitants." Jack bent over and offered a hand to the young women. She was beautiful, brown hair covered most of her perfect face and sea green eyes peered up at us. "And who might you be dear lady?" The women eyed Jack for a moment before taking his hand.

"Victoria De'Lonce." Spanish, no wonder why the redcoats went after her. Still can't hurt to make sure.

"Do you have any idea why these men where after you?" The women looked at me and opened her mouth and quickly shut, deciding if she should tell me.

"I've taken something some information from them, something very important."

"Like what?" The women looked to the ground before speaking again.

"The location of a man who can lead me to a grand treasure," Treasure, this sounds promising. "And if you have a ship I could use then I'll be glad to bring you along man."

"Well it just so happens that we have a ship for use." I look down at her Spanish colonial clothing; most of it was ripped and tattered, a belt swept along her waist revealing a knife. An impressive one at that, she also wore a black bandana around her neck. "But those clothes don't suit you, you should be in a dress or nothing, I happen to have nothing in my cabin." She gave me a look of disgust and pushed past me. Jack just stood there laughing.

"You certainly have a way with women Charles; will we take you ship or mine?" I thought for a moment before deciding.

"We'll take my ships; they can go a whole lot faster than yours. Miss Victoria, if could please follow me." I walk past them both and lead them to the docks.

It's going to be a long day tomorrow


End file.
